


Santa Marinette and her partner Elf Noir

by CrushedCookieNut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCookieNut/pseuds/CrushedCookieNut
Summary: When Adrien decides to spend his Christmas in his suit, he doesn't expect to run into Marinette. And much less to go to the orphanage as her helper in carrying gifts. Also what was that about a mistletoe?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Santa Marinette and her partner Elf Noir

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on AO3. I'm coming from FFN, actually but since I made an account here. Why not? Anyways, enjoy!

It was Christmas. The happiest day of the year. Unless, you're Adrien Agreste. Since his father doesn't celebrate Christmas with him, he decided to sneak out as Chat Noir. Running on the rooftops isn't really, how people usually spend this holiday but for Adrien, it'll have to do.  
He was happily jumping rooftop to rooftop when he spotted a certain blue-haired classmate, holding a giant bag against her back with her small hands struggling to not let the bag fall. She was walking down the street when he approached  
“Hey purrincess! What's with this giant bag you're carrying?" he asked.  
"None … of your … uh … business." she answered, still struggling with the bag.  
"May I help you?" he offered.  
"No, thank you. I'm fine on my own." she declined.  
"Mhm. I totally believe you." he said sarcastically.  
"Believe what you … um … want Chat. I am strong enough … to carry it … by myself." she continued walking, the bag slowing her down. "Besides, don't you have super-heroey stuff to do?" she asked.  
"No, not really." he said.  
"Then, why … aren't you with your family?" she asked, the bag feeling heavier.  
"My father doesn't want to celebrate Christmas with me." he looked at her sadly. She turned around, the bag falling to the ground and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry Chat. I-I didn't know." she mumbled.  
"It's okay, Marinette. Besides, being Chat Noir is way better than being with my dad. Now … can I help you with that bag?" he smiled as she pulled away from the hug. She was so warm.  
"Sure, if you want to." she pushed the bag into his arms and motiones him to follow her. The bag seemed lighter when she was carrying it.  
"Where are we going?" he asked after some time.  
"There ..." she pointed at the orphanage.  
"The orphanage? But … why?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.  
"Well, every year since three years ago, I visit it, to give these gifts to the kids." she pointed at the bag he was carrying.  
"Why?" he asked. He never thought about doing that before.  
"Because, they don't have anyone else to get them the gifts. Besides, I get to try out new designs I make." she smiled. It was such a warm smile that Chat almost melted even if the weather was really cold.  
They arrived at the front door soon after and Miss Bustier opened the door.  
"Merry christmas, Marinette … and … Chat Noir." she greeted, surprised that the super hero of Paris had come to visit.  
“Merry christmas, Miss Bustier!” they both said in unison. They entered the orphanage. Chat looked around. Wow, it looks so warm. He saw the kids, next to the fireplace which was next to the christmas tree. The kids looked in their direction and started screaming.  
“Santa Marinette! Santa Marinette!” they ran towards Marinette and almost knocked her down.  
“Yes, it’s me and look who came this year as well!” she pointed towards Chat. He smiled nervously.  
“Chat Noir! Chat Noir!” they took him by surprise when they ran into him and knocked him down.  
“Oh, Chat! Are you okay?” Marinette asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, … I’m fine.” he picked himself up while the kids ran back to the fireplace.  
“Sorry, they’re just excited. Come.” she waved him to follow her. She put the bag under the christmas tree and sat in front of the fireplace. The kids made a half-circle around her and Chat sat next to them.  
“This year’s Christmas story begins with ...” she started telling the kids. Chat watched her in awe as she excitedly talked about a dude being almost run over by the sleigh. He felt good. Better than what his Christmas would have looked like otherwise. He wasn’t even listening to half of the story. Just watching her lips opening and closing. Her mouth formed in a big smile. Her eyes sparkling from the excitement of being with these kids.  
“Time for lunch!” Miss Bustier called from the dining room across them. The kids stood up and ran towards the table when they sat down and waited for their food to be poured. Marinette stood up and sat behind the table as well. Marinette motioned with her hand, to come and join them. Chat Noir followed the order as if he was hypnotised and Miss Bustier poured them some soup. Which was followed by the main dish. Which was followed by the dessert.  
The kids ran back to the Christmas tree, sitting in a half circle near the fireplace. Marinette, again, sat in the middle, this time pulling the bag she was carrying next to her and taking out the gifts, handing them to each one of the kids. The bag was empty and most of the kids opened their gifts. One was struggling, so Chat used his claws to help him open it. Some of the kids received mittens, some hats, some scarfs etc. Everyone ran to show their gift to Miss Bustier while Chat got closer to Marinette. She was smiling, happily at the kids.  
“This is very nice of you, Marinette.” he looked at her while she was still looking at the kids.  
“Thank you. But… I have a gift for you as well!” she said.  
“You … you do? But when did you make it?” he asked, bewildered.  
“I actually made it for someone else... And I have no idea if you’ll like it... But I think you need it more than he does.” she told him as she pulled something small from her jacket. A macaron. She pulled out a macaron. And placed it, carefully, into his clawed hand.  
“Passion fruit? How… That’s my favorite.” he was stunned.  
“I made it for Adrien since I was planning to stop by his house … and I don’t think his father would have given him anything.” she said, looking down at her palms. Chat ate the macaron, looking sadly at the miserable Marinette.  
“I’m sure he would appreciate it. You didn’t have to give it to me, you know?” Even if I would have gotten it, either way.  
“But I wanted to. I can just make him a new one. Or maybe a hat. It would go with the scarf he got for his birthday.” she didn’t want to mention she made it, just in case Chat feels the need to tell Adrien, she was the one who made it.  
“That’s … really nice of you.” he smiled at her. She looked back at him.  
“Thanks Chat.” she stood up, walking towards the door. He followed her but just as they passed the Christmas tree, someone shouted.  
“Mistletoe! You have to kiss!” Marinette and Chat Noir looked up and just a little above their heads was a little mistletoe. Both looked back at each other, shocked.  
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” the kids started choiring.  
“Well, Princess. We can’t let the kids down, now can we?” he flirted. She mentally face-palmed.  
“Fine. But I am NOT happy with this.” she leaned forward. Chat was a little stunned at first but quickly pulled himself together. Their lips met and the rest is history.


End file.
